Avelanche
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Will Haku ever be useful to his master? ZabuzaXHaku, Yaoi


Haku tried hard to be that perfect tool, the one Zabuza had trained him to be: A useful, emotionless, obedient shinobi. He sighed in defeat; there was just one of those he couldn't conquer.

A fist landed right on his cheek. He held it cowering on the floor. Normally he would have his senbon ready to attack back- he wouldn't dare let them touch his face-

But this wasn't a fight. It wasn't a battle he was trying to win for his Zabuza; his Zabuza was the one who had hit his porcelain cheek that was now turning red.

"You…" Zabuza began. " you _idiot_!" Haku sat on the ground wincing at his masters voice, eyes cast downward. " I'm sorry Zabuza san.. It won't happen again."

The large man glared down at his tool. "You're so pathetic." Haku looked up smiling but this only earned him a kick in the gut. Haku groaned in pain, still smiling.

"Stop smirking!" Haku obeyed wincing and holding his side; Zabuza had hit his already broken rib. He was used to it though. Lately Zabuza had become more abusive, taking his verbal abuse to the next level. He seemed to find everything Haku did unsatisfactory.

The demon spat at Haku. " Is this why I saved from being frozen to death?! All I ask for is an obedient tool and you can't even do that can you." He yelled practically in Haku's ear. The small one's heart broke a little more at his words and attempted to curl up.

"You wanna know what I see Haku?" He whispered harshly. " A pathetic excuse for a shinobi." He pulled Haku's hair making him whimper and close his eyes tight."Look at you," He grinned. " you can't even fight me back." He chuckled to himself. "So what do you think I should do about that huh?" He forced Haku to look him in the eyes. The boy smiled sadly. "I am your tool- do as you wish." Tears filled his eyes now and Zabuza growled getting up, not being able to stare into those pained chocolate eyes for very long.

Every night it was the same, or at least the same in Haku's mind. Haku would somehow mess something up, even if Haku hadn't done it, he was punished for it.

"Zabuza walked away and stopped and looked back. " You might as well be dead; you're no use to me."

Haku stared blankly ahead, faintly hearing Zabuza's door slam shut.

His face twitched and contorted into a heart wrenching frown. Soon the tears came. This was it; the one thing Haku couldn't conquer – his emotions. Sitting on the floor playing those words Zabuza had said to him over and over hurt worse than knowing he had killed so many innocent people. It hurt worse than any of the injuries he had sustained during battle.

He rose shakily to his feet, his cheeks puffy from crying and from the blow he received to the face. With soft steps he walked to the door, not even putting his shoes on and ran out into the cold snow. He ran past the thicket and into the small town he used to live in. He ran until he came to the town bridge, the very same bridge where Zabuza had found him. He panted out of breath and tired, the broken rib aching in his side. The only sound was that of the snow falling quietly onto the ground;Haku felt the emptiness of his heart grow ten fold and he fell to his knees. He cried his heart out; the only person he had ever loved couldn't stand him, and for that he couldn't stand himself.

Zabuza growled into his pillow tossing and turning; something kept him from sleeping peacefully.

_Damn snow._ He thought to himself bringing the blankets closer to his body.

He sighed in defeat and threw the covers across the room. Everything was pissing him off. First Haku, then the cold… wait…Haku.

He stood up stretching. He would have his little tool run him a bath. He nodded to himself thinking about it. With a sigh he stood and walked out expecting to see Haku at the end of the hall. Instead there was nothing.

"Haku!" he called out looking around, hearing nothing but the wind outside. He growled annoyed and shouted his name again still receiving nothing. This was unlike Haku; he always came when called upon.

With a roll of his eyes Zabuza stomped down to the boys room ,throwing the door open. "Haku what the-" The room was empty. "…hell.."

Zabuza turned with anger to the living room and kitchen finding no trace of Haku. He took a peak outside seeing nothing but white. He looked to the door, seeing Haku and his own shoes still there. He sighed and started to turn away until he saw a small trail of foot prints.

He looked them over more and realized they must have been Haku's. He fumed angrily and grabbed his sword and shoes running out into the snow.

The demon of the mist flew through the town, glaring at anyone who happened to look his way.

He needed to find his precious tool.

No matter how many times he said Haku was useless, there was no doubt in his mind that he needed that boy, for whatever reason it was.

He slowed his steps still searching the streets. The foot prints lead him right into town, so why was it he couldn't find this one person? This fueled his anger more;

He hated when he didn't know where his weapons were, especially a weapon like Haku.

He walked onto a bridge and looked around, when something tripped him. He was about to kick the lump covered in snow when he realized it was his tool.

His eyes were closed, tears frozen to his face. The snow caked into his hair made him look like a sleeping angel.

Growling, Zabuza picked him up. "Damn it…." He looked around at the people who passed by glaring at them. He couldn't believe these people, passing by his Haku as if he were nothing.

A flash of guilt hit him realizing that was the same way he had been treating the boy in his arms.

He shook it off and ran back holding Haku like one of his treasured tools.

Haku blinked several times, aware of a very warm feeling surrounding him and the sound of water lightly lapping up against something. He gasped and shook, eyes opening wide after seeing Zabuza plainly in front of him.

One harsh glare from his master and a hand on his chest told him to lie back down. He sighed realizing he was back at home in the tub surrounded by hot water.

" Damn kid! What were you trying to pull?" Zabuza tried to refrain from raising his voice.

Haku sneezed; maybe sticking the frozen boy in hot water wasn't such a good idea. A faint blush seemed to be creeping up on said boys face and he covered himself. Zabuza, unaware of his discomfort looked him over. "What's your problem now, runt?"

The small raven smiled. "Zabuza…you came for me…"

He looked away, almost as if he were embarrassed. After a second, he made an annoyed sound. "Of course I did…"

Haku sat up with that sweet smile on his face and hugged his master. Zabuza's eyes went wide, shaking in their sockets.

"Stop it.." A strong hand shoved Haku back down into the tub. Haku smiled despite being rejected.

"Thank you.." He hugged his knees to his chest aware of Zabuza leaving the bathroom.

A frustrated sigh escaped Zabuza's lips, a hand running through his short spikes. The kid sure was confusing him. He could still feel his small arms around his neck sending strange tingling sensations over his pale skin. An unintentional groan slipped out. As small as it was, it was still loud.

"Master?" Haku stood out in the hall looking right at him with big concerned brown eyes, exhaustion evident in his expression. "Are you ok?"

A glare from Zabuza was all it took for him to look away and shut his mouth. The older one sighed. "I'm fine Haku. Now…go lay down or something."

"Are you sure I can't be more useful to you, Zabuza san? I could clean or cook or ..." Haku looked around and back into his masters eyes wanting to go on but unsure of what to say.

"Or..?" Zabuza's deep voice questioned a curious look on his face as he shifted his weight more towards Haku.

Haku pulled at his robe. "A- anything you want." He bowed his head.

This made Zabuza smirk and chuckle to himself as he took a step forward. Haku blushed keeping his gaze down; Zabuza's footsteps were unusually loud against the wooden floorboards as they ceased just before the raven. A strong, warm hand gripped his chin tilting his reddened face up to meet Zabuza's mirth-filled eyes, the fingers lightly stroking against one cheek. "Anything…huh."

Haku squeezed his eyes tight, afraid he might be struck.A deep chuckle made him open his eyes again, Zabuza's face only a mere inch from his."and what all does 'anything' entail, hm?"

Haku's lip quivered as he looked away, dirty thoughts of him and his master, to a mere chaste kiss crossing his mind.

Zabuza let his grip on the small boys chin free and stepped back turning away."What I want is for you to get some rest."

A flustered Haku hesitated and bowed lightly heading to his room. "oh," Zabuza's voice made the younger one stop."and …Sleep in my bed tonight." He continued down the hall, smirking to himself, leaving a baffled Haku to wonder into his masters room.

Face painted with a streak of pink across his pale cheeks, Haku shakily walked into Zabuza's room. The air inside was musky and heavy, almost as if death was truly in the air. Zabuza's many weapons were against the wall, his main heavy sword lying upon his desk. Haku sighed sitting lightly on Zabuza's bed rubbing his eyes. He really was tired…

Immediately, he lay down, head resting on the pillow with a soft 'plop'. He snuggled into it clutching the fluffy mass inhaling the scent of Zabuza, a mix of rain and spice. A heavy sigh left his lips as sleep got the best of him.

The demon of the mist sat on the disheveled heap of cloth and wood known as his couch, watching time pass on the small clock across the room. He groaned inwardly, resting his head on the back of the rough cloth. He was having a hard time debating on what to do with the boy in the other room…

Part of him wanted to rush in there at this very moment and ravish the boy, taking everything he would give- and Zabuza knew he would give him everything…

He licked his lips at the thought but grunted. He couldn't do that- that's not what Haku had meant by 'anything'.. was it?

The other half of Zabuza, the more human side of him , was wondering if he had made the right choice to let his tool share his bed with him for the night. He wanted to hold the angel close, protect him in turn for all the times he protected his fiendish master.

He nodded to himself and rose to his feet, dubbing it late enough for bed, even though it was barely even dusk.

He walked slowly down the hall to his dark room, his stomach twisting in knots at what awaited him.

He took a step inside, hearing shallow breathing. It was pitch black, but that's how Zabuza always slept. Quickly, but quietly, he shed of most of his clothes, save his boxers and made his way to the bed.

He groped around feeling the sheets and his hand met warm flesh. 'Haku'. He grinned and slid in next to him.

The way Haku slept now was facing him, and each one of his little breaths tickled Zabuza's neck. This wouldn't do. The man could feel his patience thinning- he wanted Haku right then and there.

Sighing, he shifted his tool so his sweet breath didn't fall right on him. Haku made a small squeaking noise, and his eyes shot open grabbing Zabuza's arm harshly.

Zabuza let out a growl."Haku."

Shivering at the familiar voice, Haku, now wide awake, let go of the firm arm in his grasp. "Master?"

Zabuza dared to smell Haku's damp hair and wrap his arm around his torso. "hn."

Haku felt like he was dreaming, either that or about to faint. "You were snoring.."

Zabuza whispered roughly, not meaning to.

"Sorry.."

Haku bit his lip- oh if only his master could see..

Unconsciously, the hand around Haku rubbed lightly at his back. "It's fine."

A shutter ran through the boys body and he curled closer into his masters warmth.

Zabuza mentally kicked himself; he had Haku right where he wanted- why was he playing at him and not going in for the kill?!Struggling within himself, Zabuza growled and pulled Haku closer into his chest. A fine blush was now taking over Haku's face, being stuck nose first right into his crushes chest.

He let out a shuddered breath and looked up searching for his masters harsh eyes in the dark. Feeling his movement, Zabuza looked down, his lips almost meeting the boys. It was just too much-

"Zabuza…" Haku whispered."why did you-"

Zabuza sealed his question with a kiss. Unable to hold back, he held his prize close cupping the back of his head.

Needless to say, Haku was left breathless, both from shock, and the intensity of the kiss.

Zabuza parted briefly to look lustfully into his little raven's eyes, kneeding a few strands of the ebony locks between his fingers."I can't do this Haku."

The boy looked down, dejected. "O-oh.." He should have known..

He made a start to get up, but a strong arm and a hand full of hair kept him in place. "No! not 'this'.." He sighed. " I can't keep pushing you away." He grunted stroking Haku's hair.

Haku smiled and leaned into the touch. "Zabuza san…"

The spikey haired demon kissed at the exposed flesh of his pale neck, gently at first, and nipped lightly. Every whimper his little angel let out made him long for more. Soon the boy had dark marks all over his neck and collar bones; Zabuza licked his lips eyeing his panting tool.

"Had enough, Haku?"

Haku's dark eyes shown through the black room, his chest rising and falling. Zabuza let a hand travel into Haku's robe, massaging his skin lightly, sending ripples of pleasure over the small one's body every time he stopped to trace over a pert nipple.

Zabuza snickered to himself; Haku was melting beautifully beneath him.

Small arms snaked their way up Zabuza's toned chest and around his neck, small noises meeting his lips as he probed his tongue inside the sweet boys mouth.

He groaned at the sensation; just as he suspected, Haku was giving him everything. This thought nearly drove him over the edge as his tongue met the boys, stroking it longingly.

Haku moaned, letting his masters tongue dance over his, his trembling hand touching those spikes he craved to run his fingers through. Everything was getting unbearably hot, but he didn't want to pull away…

Haku's legs parted , hooking one around Zabuza who was now on top of him. Zabuza let a small grin trace his lips, pushing the robe down a bit farther and moving to the knot holding it to his waist.

"Haku, this is getting in the way." He lightly traced the shaft beneath its confines. Haku inhaled suddenly and shivered biting his lip. "Haku.." Zabuza slowly undid the tie, watching his tool for any signs of hesitation. Haku watched him with big, hazy eyes, his legs trembling as Zabuza's lips made a path from his lips down his chest to the ever loosening knot just above a certain bulge.

With one last meaningful kiss at his navel, the cloth was removed exposing Haku to the greedy eyes of his owner. "…"

Zabuza couldn't say a thing, he could only marvel at the little ones beauty.

Haku had a sudden urge to cover himself, blushing wildly, but he resisted seeing Zabuza shift on the bed. A big, warm hand traced his inner thigh, little whimpers escaping Haku's bruised lips. "Zabu-za…"

He shook needily upon his masters bed, closing his eyes. "Haku, look at me."

Obediently, Haku opened his eyes looking up at Zabuza who stared back with a hungry look. "Haku- tell me what you want."

Haku blushed, unsure of himself all of a sudden. "M-master?"

Zabuza grinned shortly and softly picked Haku up, setting him on his lap to straddle a leg. He tilted his chin, lips barely touching the angels. "Haku… how can I know what to do unless you tell me." A soothing hand rubbed his back. Haku felt dizzy, all of a sudden wanting those lips really bad and whined.

Zabuza smirked and smoothly rubbed his pale hip kissing his cheek. "Tell me."

Lips quivered and parted. "you."

Zabuza wasn't expecting that. He eyed Haku who bit his lip tracing over his masters chest like a curious child. "…do you mean that?"

Again, he forced Haku's chin up til their eyes met in the dark. Haku licked his lips."Yes master."

Zabuza groaned and did all he could to contain himself. Haku was too damn cute!

Regaining his composure, Zabuza's hand rubbed at Haku's chest moving lower as he nibbled on his neck.

Looking into Haku's eyes, he took hold of his leaking member, hearing an audible mewl coming from the boy. Watching each and every one of Haku's reactions, he began slowly pumping him.

A hand came to rest on  
Zabuza's arm as Haku arched into his touch."Ah…!Master!"Each shiver of Haku's form was felt by them both.

Zabuza held back a groan and pulled his hand away; his little angel wouldn't last long.

Haku whined sweetly and bit his lip, concerned as he was lifted up a little, watching his masters pants disappear to reveal his throbbing erection.

A gasp left his lips. Zabuza pulled his face close kissing him almost lovingly, and guided his hips down to his awaiting cock. Feeling something hard poke at his hole, Haku whimpered. "relax Haku.." Another firm squeeze on his hip. Haku bit his bottom lip, trying to push down onto the thick member, slowly taking him in. Zabuza fisted the sheets groaning.

Haku's tightness was tantalizing him, inviting him to fill the boy with one clean thrust, but he withheld himself, only slightly arching up. Haku whimpered seated flush against Zabuza who had his face buried in the boys hair whispering encouraging and loving words.

Haku felt his insides burn with every inch he was given, but he knew he wanted it- he ached for it. He ground himself down on his master whimpering. Zabuza's hands caressed his legs, moving to his hips to help the movement. He grabbed Haku's hips slowly lifting him up a ways and pushing him back down. They both groaned at the hot sensation, and soon Haku was writhing on him.

Zabuza groaned throatily, enjoying the feel of Haku's ass clenching tight around him every time he came down.

"Damn…Haku…" Taking hold of a hip, he thrusted right into his spot.

The boy was crying out arching down frantically trying to get his master to hit that spot again."More!"

Lips met lips in a steamy kiss, the sound of their bodies slapping roughly together and moans of heated passion filling their small home.

"Z-Zabuza! I-I'm!.." Zabuza thrusted hard into his pale angel groaning as he felt Haku become even more tight and cum against him. With a few more deep thrusts, Haku had him cumming hard growling possessively into his marked neck.

Zabuza shuddered and pulled out of Haku laying him down carefully like a fragile doll. Haku was panting and so was he as he lay himself down. Haku shakily curled up by him. "mm…master…"

He chuckeled stroking the sleepy boys back.

Perhaps there was a reason for his tool to stay after all.


End file.
